Roy Geary
You may be looking for his counterpart in "Prison Break: The Conspiracy". Roy William Geary was a correctional officer working at Fox River State Penitentiary. Like Brad Bellick, Geary was known for corruption and inmate abuse. He earned a bachelors degree in security from Baker College in Clinton Township, Michigan and spend years changing oil at a carwash in Gary, Indiana. Geary was a recurring character introduced in the sixth episode of the first season, "Riots, Drills and the Devil Part 1". After the character was fired in the eighteenth episode of the first season, Bluff, he reappeared in the second episode of the second season, Otis and is mostly featured in scenes with Bellick thereafter. The character was killed off in the second season's eleventh episode, Bolshoi Booze. Biography Season 1 In his first episode appearance, Geary agitates T-Bag which initiates a lockdown and subsequently, a prison riot. In a later episode, "Odd Man Out", Geary steals a watch from Michael Scofield's personal effects which was instrumental in his escape plan. After Michael was briefly sent to the psychiatric ward and his cellmate Fernando Sucre was sent to the SHU, Geary suggested auctioning off their cell to the highest bidder. Not wanting the escape plan exposed, C-Note offered $500 for the cell. Geary later demanded $700 and when C-Note turned over a pocket watch from Charles Westmoreland to cover the difference, Geary smugly told him that the cell had already been sold. Geary's comeuppance came soon after when Michael implicated Geary in a burn he had suffered. Warden Henry Pope immediately searched Geary's locker and found C-Note's money, Westmoreland's watch, and a burnt Corrections Officers uniform which appeared to corroborate Michael's story. Geary was immediately fired. Season 2 Geary's first appearance in the second season was in the episode "Otis". A few days after Michael and his comrades escaped, Geary testifies against Captain Brad Bellick claiming that he had sold P.I. (Prison industry) duties to John Abruzzi. This testimony results in Bellick being dismissed, and Warden Henry Pope subsequently resigning in protest. In the following episode "Scan", Bellick confronts Geary over his testimony soon after and the two come to blows. After calming down, however, Bellick tells Geary of his plan to go after the fugitives for the reward money and Geary quickly convinces him to let him come along. They return to Fox River where they coerce Manche Sanchez into telling them what he knows, leading to them to learn about Westmoreland's hidden money. Immediately after, they trail Nika Volek, who leads them to Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows. After they capture them, the group is forced to stop when Bellick and Geary's car tire goes flat. Bellick sent Geary off to get a spare and after he returned, he found Bellick tied up, having been overpowered by Michael and Lincoln. Geary was quickly restrained as well and the two fugitives escape in his car. In the episode "Dead Fall", Geary and Bellick became disillusioned after this humiliating incident and contemplated giving up the hunt until they learnt the fugitives were in Tooele, Utah. Upon reaching the house where the money had been buried, they posed as law enforcement officers and questioned a woman who had been briefly held hostage by the fugitives. They learnt that T-Bag had the money and after consulting with Corrections Officer Louis Patterson at Fox River, they deduced that he was going after Susan Hollander, the woman who had gave him up to the authorities. Geary and Bellick find T-Bag and incapacitate him in the episode "Unearthed" at the house which Susan had already vacated. The two tie him up and begin torturing him for the information about the location of the money. After the money is found, Geary attacks Bellick and leaves with the money whilst Bellick lies unconscious on the ground. In the following episode, "Bolshoi Booze", Geary is seen in a penthouse suite in Wichita, Kansas enjoying his newfound wealth with three prostitutes. However, T-Bag has found him via the tracking device he had put in the backpack holding the money. Although Geary pleads for his life and offers to split the money with him, T-Bag picks up a wine bottle and approaches Geary. Geary is next seen as a dead body being brought into the same hospital that Bellick was staying at. Bellick then recognises Roy which was then picked up by a police officer. Bellick then goes into police custody. Post-Death Following Geary's death, Brad Bellick was imprisoned for his death. This was done by Theodore Bagwell. Appearances Etymology *Roy does mean "king"Meaning of Roy. Also note that there are other characters named King. *Geary does mean "fickle" or something otherSurname Geary. Geary could also refer to Francis Geary, implying that T-Bag and Geary are in fact family. Geary also could mean Jerry, refering to Tom and Jerry. Trivia *Roy Geary appeared in 15 episodes as much as Sophia Lugo. *Roy Geary appeared in more episodes then Lechero, who was a main character (13 episodes), who both were killed by T-Bag. *Roy Geary is the only character to be killed by T-Bag, who appeared in a previous season (season 1). He appeared in season 1 and 2. *Roy Geary along with Tweener and Aldo Burrows are the only characters not featuring the character they have been killed by. Geary appeared in Scan, which didn't showed T-Bag, however, he can be seen in a picture. *Geary is in 3 ways the key in the Fox River escape. **At the first time, Geary did stole the watch from Michael. Tweener did stole the watch from Geary, who gave it to Westmoreland, who gave it too Michael. When Brad Bellick heard it from Geary, Tweener did had to work for Bellick to look at Michael, what he was doing. **Geary was attacked by Lincoln and brought to the SHU. This eventually changed the plan from Michael and he was thus brought to the hospital with Rizzo Green. **When T-Bag did step out the line in Fox River, Geary asked him to step back, which T-Bag gave a reaction back that is was to warm there and Geary was going back, which started in the Big Riot. *Geary along with Bellick kissed a girl on-screen after they weren't CO's anymore. **Patterson did kiss Becky on-screen when he was a CO. *Geary along with Flora are one of the 2 characters why Bellick was brought to prison. Bellick was arrested for "killing" Geary (the reason he was brought to Fox River), while Bellick was later arrested for "killing" Flora (the reason he was brought to Sona). **Actually Bellick did kill Westmoreland in Fox River and Octavio in Sona. Ironically enough, he wasn't arrested for their deaths at all. *Geary is the first ex-CO to die in the show. *Geary has never met Veronica, Paul, LJ, Sophia Lugo, Gretchen, Mahone, Whistler and Sara. See also *Ironic deaths Notes and references Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Criminals Category:Off-screen kills Category:Killed by Theodore Bagwell Geary, Roy Geary, Roy Geary, Roy